


Wind You Up

by elutherya



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Camboy Yuchan, Dildos, Gets off on them watching him stream himself, M/M, Masturbation, Minor Park Junhee/Kim Byeongkwan, Praise Kink, Pre-Relationship, Sex Toys, Streaming, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Yuchan's got a crush on Junhee and Byeongkwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elutherya/pseuds/elutherya
Summary: Yuchan waits as Junhee sets his cup down and picks up a napkin to press to his mouth. The cafe bustles around them, oblivious to the crisis Junhee is currently working through as he tries to sort out the fact that Yuchan has just told him he’s been camming. It’s not something you just up and tell your best friend while out for lunch, but the thought that he needs to tell Junhee has been sitting at the forefront of his thoughts for weeks."Send me your user,” Junhee finally manages after a moment and Yuchan feels himself flush hot. It’s the thought that’s been truly plaguing him: what if Junhee asks to watch. It has Yuchan tightening his grip around his coffee mug, guilt and shame twisting in his stomach because it’s exactly what he wanted.
Relationships: Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan/Park Junhee | Jun
Comments: 17
Kudos: 82





	Wind You Up

**Author's Note:**

> We're WIP cleaning this week, folks! Shout out to Evie for being the best enabler

“I’m thinking of camming,” the words are out of Yuchan’s mouth before he can stop them.

Junhee splutters from where he’s sitting across the table and Yuchan can see the way several emotions flash across his face, before he settles on a reassuring smile. “Okay, if you want to."

“Cool, because I actually started and may have a following.” Yuchan casually continues, before taking a drink of his own coffee and pretending like he’s not jittering in relief over Junhee’s easy acceptance.

This time, Junhee chokes on his coffee after the revelation. Red in the face and coughing, he stutters out a weak, "already?” 

Yuchan waits as Junhee sets his cup down and picks up a napkin to press to his mouth. The cafe bustles around them, oblivious to the crisis Junhee is currently working through as he tries to sort out the fact that Yuchan has just told him he’s been camming. It’s not something you just up and tell your best friend while out for lunch, but the thought that he needs to tell Junhee has been sitting at the forefront of his thoughts for weeks.

"Send me your user,” Junhee finally manages after a moment and Yuchan feels himself flush hot. It’s the thought that’s been truly plaguing him: what if Junhee asks to watch. It has Yuchan tightening his grip around his coffee mug, guilt and shame twisting in his stomach because it’s exactly what he wanted.

“Hyung,” he starts, but Junhee cuts him off.

“I can check it out with Kwannie, if you don’t mind him knowing. If it’s something you’re doing and seem to want to keep doing, well we’ll both want to be there for you.” Junhee coughs awkwardly, reaching up to run his hand through his hair. “We can check it out, or better yet, you can just text us when you go live.”

Flushing, Yuchan glances down at the table. It’s one thing to tell your friend about your decision to cam and it’s a whole different thing to have them say they’ll support you so openly.

Yuchan shivers at the way something hot runs through him at the idea of Junhee and Byeongkwan tuning into his show. He twists his fingers around his coffee cup, sucking his bottom lip between his teeth as he considers what Junhee is asking of him. He thinks about how his next show is a viewer milestone where he’d promised to wear a pretty black collar, that the viewers had voted on, while he fucks himself down on one of his dildos, and before he can stop himself, the words are out of his mouth.

“Okay,” he swallows around the word, tries again. “Yeah, okay, I can text you. It’s soon though?”

"There's never a 'too soon' when it comes to you," Junhee says as he perks up. He flashes a bright smile at Yuchan and that’s when Yuchan decides that he's fucked. Embarrassment crawls through his skin as he blushes before he nods. "Plus, there's no harm in wanting to support our dearest friend right? What's the worst that can happen?" 

_A lot_ , Yuchan thinks as he continues to nod and smile. A lot being that this makes his ridiculous crush on Junhee and Byeongkwan that much worse. Once Junhee has his mind set on something, there's no convincing him otherwise though. Yuchan both loves and hates that about him.

Yuchan straightens his shoulders and moves the conversation along, intent on not thinking about this further until he has to. For now, he’ll enjoy his lunch with one of his best friends and ignore the worry crawling up his throat.

* * *

The regrets only start rushing in when he’s minutes away from starting his show, his finger hovering over the "Send Text" button to Junhee.

Before he can second guess it longer, he hits send, turns it onto silent and throws it off to the side. There’s a part of him that reels at the idea of seeing either of them in the chat, in knowing that they’re about to watch him...

He shivers, reaching out to adjust his camera and laptop, checking to see that he’s in frame on the screen and that he can see the already moving chat. It eases something, to see the chatter of excitement about his show, usernames he’s become familiar with talking about how the week was too long to wait for his milestone show.

Tugging at the collar he already has in place, he glances to the side, at the collection of toys he has laid out neatly on his bed. With everything in place, he turns back to his computer and without hesitating, hits “Go Live”.

Yuchan gets right into it as he asks how his viewers have been. If they missed him and if they've been anticipating his next stream just like he has. There are a lot of enthusiastic yeses in the chat as well as compliments that come pouring through once they take in the pretty black collar sitting snug against his throat and the thin button up that hangs off his shoulder and is sheer enough to practically show all. 

"So you like my surprise?" Yuchan shows off his collar and how it fits perfectly around the column of his throat. His fingers trail from his lips to his collar, lingering there. There's just enough room for a finger to be tucked underneath and his breath hitches as he tugs at it. He continues down the path of his shirt, slowly undoing the few buttons that had been done. His chat grows increasingly busy and the rush of excitement encourages Yuchan as he starts losing himself to the feeling of being _watched_.

“I have another surprise,” Yuchan breathes, fingers trailing down his stomach and to the waistband of his pants. His hand hovers there while he watches the guesses stream in about what it could be, before finally undoing the top button. He shifts, enough for his pants to fall open to reveal the tiniest hint of lace.

With a smile, he drags his hand back up, movements deliberately slow and teasing. He brings his hands higher, thriving on the way the chat speeds up to a point that he can’t keep track of individual messages. The ones he catches spur him on, have him sliding his fingers under the thin fabric of his shirt, pulling it open so that they can see the way he drags his nails over a nipple.

“I don’t think you’re ready for your surprise yet. Have you earned it?”

Showers of praise and compliments start pouring in as well as the tips. His eyebrows rise up with a slight smirk at the edges of his lips. Yuchan knows exactly what his audience wants. They're eating out of the palm of his hands. It's a powerful feeling— being in control and it does wonders for his self-confidence. Yuchan wouldn't say he lacked confidence, but ever since he started camming he's come to realize that people are _attracted_ to him. That he’s worth being watched.

Yuchan makes a show of licking his lips as he reaches over for the toy sat out of frame beside him: his favorite yellow dildo. Keeping it out of sight for now, he hums out a gentle, "maybe you have." 

Another pause, before he continues. "Tell me how good I've been to you all first."

It’s there that the first donation chimes in. 

Yuchan coos at the notification, leaning forward to read it out loud. “You’ve been the sweetest boy for us,” he murmurs, before fluttering his lashes at the camera. He loves the attention, the power, the way his audience is near constant in their praise, but he won’t deny that the money has factored into his enjoyment of the whole thing. “Have I really? Well then I guess I can share who will be joining us for tonight then.”

He pulls the dildo out into line of site, tracing his index finger over the head as he licks over his lips again. He shifts, his pants fitting uncomfortably tight with how hard he is. He wants to slide them down his hips, kick them off and wrap his hand around himself, but that would be too quick. The tease of it all, dragging it out until not only he’s desperate for it, but his viewers are... there’s something incredibly heady about that. “Do you think he’ll be a good guest for tonight?”

Yuchan says that as he wraps his lips around the tip of his dildo. The image must be a lot, because the chime of donations continues without pause, and all he’s done is wrap his pretty lips wrapped around the tip.

Hollowing his cheeks out, he takes the dildo further into his mouth as he stares into the camera. Yuchan sees himself reflected back from the viewfinder, and he's never wanted someone to fuck him more than in that moment. He aches at the loss of someone fucking him down into the mattress and wonders how it would feel to do that in front of his audience.

He whines around the dildo, spreads his thighs where he’s kneeling on the bed and grinds down into the soft comforter. It’s nothing more than a subtle shift, a ghost of how he would rock down onto someone if he had someone here he could ride. He’s putting on a show for his audience, but he knows that there’s really only two people he wants to impress tonight.

Inhaling sharply through his nose, he swallows around the dildo further, until his lips meet the curl of his fingers around the base. He holds it there, drooling around it and swallowing around it, head tilted so that the camera can pick up the way his throat moves each time he shifts the dildo in his mouth.

Drawing it out, he inhaled deeply, eyes catching on the string of saliva connecting the dildo to his lips. He pauses there for a moment, before sinking his lips back around it and using his free hand to tug his pants down around his hips.

There's relief in finally being free from the confines of his pants but also desperation. His dick is hard, his lips are already feeling the effect of blowing his dildo, and Yuchan can't remember the last time someone fucked him until he forgot his own name. He loves his collection of toys and he knows how to get himself off fast with just his hand, but it’s not as satisfying as it could be. 

Popping the dildo out from his lips, tongue lingering on the yellow plastic before he drags it across his cheeks and chin, leaving strands of saliva to follow in its wake. It's exactly how he likes it. 

"What should I do next?" He teases. It gives his audience an illusion of power, but Yuchan already knows what he'll be doing.

“Oh, I should show you what I’m wearing? I think you’ve earned the right to see.” Yuchan adjusts the dildo in his hand, sliding it up from the base to hold it closer to the top, thumb idly smoothing over the tip as he pushes himself back up to his knees.

With his free hand, he pushes his pants further down his thighs, down under his knees and finally down and off completely. It’s quick, nothing too elaborate, because he knows no one will be paying attention to that, not when the black lacy pair of panties he’d put on earlier are finally in frame.

With his pants out of the way, he hooks his thumb into the top of the lace, tugging just the tiniest bit. He looks and _feels_ pretty, the fabric hugging his hips, but making no attempt to hide the tiny curve of his cock. His voice comes out breathless, a little worked up at the sight reflected on his laptop screen, “I wanted to wear something special tonight.”

There's nothing left on him other than his open shirt and the lace panties that hug all the right places. He’s not ashamed to say that he took pictures in front of the mirror as he was getting dressed, a little prideful in how pretty he looked.

"How do you want me? On my back," Yuchan spreads his legs open, just a bit, teasing them. "Or on my front?" He shifts onto his stomach and he knows just how good his ass looks in these panties. They hug his curves and the shirt he wears for "modesty" makes it seem like he's been caught red-handed.

The question’s there, giving them the illusion that they’re the ones deciding how he’ll fuck himself silly. He knows that the answer will be laid out across the bed on his stomach. On his belly, he can rut down against the soft sheets and slide his fingers into his mouth, instead of wrapping them around his cock. He’s been desperate to be fucked, to get something in his mouth, and while a dildo and fingers aren’t exactly what he wants, it’ll do for now. 

With a small shimmy of his hips, he laughs at the way the chat seems happy with this angle. 

“On my belly it is then,” Yuchan purrs, voice dropping low as he reaches a hand behind himself. He slides his hand under the waistband of his panties, sinking his fingers into himself with a shuddering sigh. He’ll need more lube, he’s sure, but working himself open before the show means he gets what he wants faster _now_. He looks illicit, with his fingers working into himself through the lace and his shirt hanging off of his shoulders.

He dips a finger in, already getting into the rhythm of pushing back onto his finger. He needs more. Yuchan doesn't both kicking his panties off all the way. He merely moves it just underneath the swell of his ass as he continues to lay on his stomach. Making sure he's in perfect view of the camera, he pours the lube onto his fingers. The cold sensation causes him to whine into his sheets as he impatiently sinks two fingers into himself. 

"H-how is it?" Yuchan doesn't bother to look because he knows what kind of response he'll get, looking like a dream with his face down and his ass out. He adds a third finger, quickening his pace as he rocks back and forwards, rutting against his soft comforter. 

"I wish I had someone to take control. To fuck me or make me gag on their cock,"

He sinks in a third finger, crooking them when he slides them as deep as he can get them. He keens, back arching prettily when his fingers brush just where he wants them, but it’s not _enough_ , is never quite enough. “Wish someone could fuck me open on their fingers.”

He shivers at the thought, the thought of someone pressing him down into his bed, fingering him open and keeping in place even when it gets too much. It makes him roll his hips down into the blankets, into the pool of precome he can already feel underneath him. The thought of how it would feel to have Junhee and Byeongkwan pinning him down between them and fucking him stupid. Their hands on him, taking him apart until all he can do is take whatever they give him.

“ ‘s not enough,” he whines as he pulls his fingers free and reaches for the lube and dildo again.

He steadies himself, makes a show out of lubing his dildo up all nice and wet before pressing it against his entrance. Teasing himself with it, Yuchan glances over his shoulder back into the camera, his eyes half-lidded and leaning on the forearm of his other arm. There's a ghost of a smile on his lips as he reads the reactions of his viewers. Then, he sinks the dildo in slowly, almost to the point of agony because he wants nothing more than a rough, hard fuck right now. 

Yuchan moans as he pushes it in all the way to the hilt. He feels so full. So stretched yet it's never enough. He clenches around the plastic, wishing it to be something _more_.

"Am I pretty?" He asks coyly with his hand spreading his cheeks to better reveal the toy placed neatly in-between.

He lifts his hips a little higher, knows the little jostle of movement will have his cock bouncing prettily as he traces his fingers over the exposed part of the toy. He purrs low in his chest, nuzzling down into the sheets as he finally draws the toy back out, slow and deliberate. It’s not what he wants, but he knows how his fingers will look delicately tugging the dildo back out, before pushing it back in at the same pace.

It’s about all he has the patience for, as he drags the dildo back out and fucks it back in quickly. His toes curl, his wrist getting the angle just right as he twists the toy. It pulls a low moan from him, has him bracing his knees a little wider, wishing someone was digging their fingers into them to hold him in place. Maybe even flip him over so there was no chance in him rubbing off against the sheets below him. It’s a thought that has him rolling his hips back to meet the next quick slide of his dildo, fucking it in hard and fast.

Caught inbetween wanting and needing, Yuchan quickly loses himself to the feeling of fucking himself. He thinks about how much he wants to be held down until he's crying. About how nice it would be if it weren't a plastic dick for a change. 

Yuchan manages to graze against his sweet spot with just a shift of his hand. With that and rubbing against his sheets almost causes him to come right then and there. He denies himself though, whimpering and breathless. What's a little pain with pleasure? There’s always been a fine, thin line Yuchan loves to toe between. 

"I'm so close," he stops all motions. His hand leaves the dildo and instead, ghosts his fingers around the head of his cock, aftershocks of denying his orgasm makes his muscles tense. Gathering precome on his fingers, he deliberately makes eye contact with the web-cam again, making a show of licking his fingers as if it were a cock.

With one last flick of his tongue over his fingers, he pushes himself up to sitting, gasping at the way the dildo shifts inside of him. He splays his thighs wide, feet hooked behind him and using the bed below him to keep the dildo firmly in place. He drops his spit slicked hand down to his lap, fingers circling over his cock and tugging over it loosely. He arches, head dropping back to expose the long curve of his throat as he brings up his other hand.

Sliding two fingers underneath the choker, he tugs on it, a low gravelly moan pulling from him as he slides his hand back down his cock, fingers just a little bit tighter this time. He rocks his hips, just to feel the way the dildo shifts in him, and picks up the pace of his hand.

His toes curl with how close he is, eyes fluttering shut as he loses himself in the feeling of his own hands on his body and for a split moment forgets that he has an audience. All he can think about is how now would be the perfect time to choke on a dick, how he could come from someone fucking his mouth and leaving him with no air to breathe. Tugging the choker makes his breath rasp, but it’s not quite there.

With a whine of noise, he rocks back against the bed, then up into his fist and it’s finally enough to spill hot over his hand. His hips jerk up, the dildo a too heavy weight inside of him as he shakes apart in front of a camera and a few thousand viewers.

Yuchan laps his come off his hands as he smiles at his webcam. There's hundreds of messages flooding the chat from his little show and his thoughts stutter at the number of hits he’s had today. A couple thousand far exceeds the thousandth-milestone today's showing was for. 

"Thank you for the love today. A surprise may appear next showing," raising a brow, along with a devastating smile, Yuchan ends the show. He slumps over like a puppet cut of its strings as exhaustion begins to set in his bones. He groans into his come-covered sheets. Fuck, he really just had to choose the camboy life, didnt he, he thought as he drags his body off his bed before he can give in to sleep. 

The money he made from today's showing displays itself proudly across his computer screen and it’s yet another confirmation that what he’s doing is _worth it_.

With a groan, he slides the dildo out of himself, trembling from oversensitivity. He leaves it in the middle of his bed for later, and rolls over to the side of the bed. Out of the mess of lube and come, he reaches blindly for his phone and stares at the dark screen. He contemplates leaving it off for just a while longer in favour of cleaning up his mess, but his legs are still trembling and he’s not actually ready to start stripping down his bed and showering.

Groaning again, he hits the power and waits for his phone to blink to life. He only has to wait a few moments for it to light up with notifications. There's a handful of missed texts from Junhee that he opens with only a little bit of hesitation.

okay were ready to watch  
break a leg!  
wait is that the right thing to say?  
idk  
how do you tell someone to have a good time dicking themselves down in front of a thousand people  
  


Yuchan can’t help the strangled noise that pulls out of him as he reads Junhee’s messages. There’s nothing new though and something nervous settles in his stomach, erasing the last of the pleasurable aftershocks from his orgasm.

?????  
  


He doesn’t have to wait long for Junhee to respond, but it still has him burying his face into his pillow to muffle his yell. He’s going to have to tell Junhee that _”sorry, can’t talk rn. coffee tomorrow?”_ isn’t necessarily the best response when you’ve just watched your best friends cam show.

* * *

"You were great," is the first thing Junhee blurts out when they meet up. He says it in his usual Junhee-fashion, except his eyes keep darting from where Yuchan sits to everywhere else that _isn't_ Yuchan. His cheeks are pink and Yuchan squirms at being faced with that.

"Um, really?" That's a normal response in a normal situation. Except it's not a normal situation. A normal situation would be your friends complimenting you on passing your driver's test or snagging that thousands of dollars scholarship. Not, well, not a milestone-camshow. 

Junhee gives a strangled giggle-laugh, one that Yuchan only remembers him making from before he had been dating Byeongkwan and had been trying to catch his attention. It’s enough to catch his attention, to have him watching Junhee, wondering what he’ll say next. 

"We— as in me and Kwannie— tuned it and uh, it was pretty intense," Junhee’s words become less shaky as he continues until he’s back to bursting with enthusiasm. "I didn’t know you were so popular, Yuchan! Our little Channie is growing up,"

“Hyung, please,” Yuchan fidgets with his coffee, flushing under the praise. It makes him want to bury his face in his hands and yell, but they’re in public and the last thing he wants to do is draw more attention to them when it’s already as awkward as it is. “I’m not, or, I mean, I wasn’t?”

“Yuchan, you were—“ Junhee groans, leans back in his chair and stares up at the ceiling. “You were good okay? Really good. And your audience, that… it wasn’t small. Byeongkwan was saying those are high numbers for a cam show.”

“I know! The number more than tripled last night. I don’t know if someone gave me a shout out, or if it was just a slow night on the site or if—“

“Yuchannie,” Junhee’s voice sharply cuts him off. It’s enough for Yuchan to look up at him, to finally have Junhee meeting his gaze with whatever he wants to interject with. Junhee holds his gaze for a moment, before he drops his head down into his hands with a noise of embarrassment. “You were really good, Byeongkwan and I will both tell you that. It fucked us both up a little.”

“If you were bad, I’d tell you, but you’re not. You’re really not.”

There's a part of him that preens under the compliment and another part of him that cringes away because, well, he's never known anyone who's proud of being a camboy. 

"Hey," Junhee calls out softly. Reaching his hand across the table top, Junhee holds Yuchan's in his grasp. With just the right amount of force and reassurance and his hand is a reminder to Yuchan that this is _Junhee_ he's talking to. Not some stranger or estranged friend. It's Junhee who throws himself head first into situations and laughs at himself when he messes up or when things go wonky. 

"Look at me Channie," he coaxes him and slowly, Yuchan looks up, meeting Junhee's proud gaze. 

"You're amazing. The fact that you could do this in front of thousands of people? The fact that you _had_ the attention of thousands of people— not many could say they did that. Never be ashamed of what you do, Yuchan."

“No more overthinking it, you’re still my favourite, Channie, and nothing’s going to change that.” Junhee squeezes Yuchan’s hand, before he’s tugging him up and out of his chair. He goes willingly, dazed by the calm acceptance and the way Junhee makes his words seem like a promise that everything will be okay and that he’s not wrong for doing this.

“Come on then, Byeongkwan’s making us lunch and he probably wants to spoil you and tell you what a good job you did too.” He drapes his arm over Yuchan’s shoulder, pulling him in tight to his side. It’s enough to have Yuchan smiling in relief mostly, even if there’s still that hint of something sitting at the edges of it all. “We can talk at home.”

“Thank you, hyung,” Yuchan murmurs, letting Junhee tug him out of the cafe and down the sidewalk. It’s easy to fall into step beside him, to let him lead the way back to his apartment like everything is normal and fine, because maybe, just maybe, it is. That and it feels like there’s the promise of _something_ sitting just under the surface and Yuchan wants it with everything he is.

Junhee’s hand tightens around his and Yuchan knows everything will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to come talk to me about these boys, possible prompts or anything at all: you can find me over at [twitter](https://twitter.com/Elesteria). I'm always down to chat at new people! You can also find me at [curiouscat](https://t.co/1yfgiUBE0r) if you have any thoughts, prompts or stuff that you're too nervous to say in public.


End file.
